Lost World
by Ember022
Summary: An Eldar Striking Scorpion is caught in a warp rift and ends up on Azeroth. He will do his duty to Khaine. I know this premise has been used a lot but I havn't seen it with an Eldar so I'm making this.
1. Warp Entry

I do not own the Warcraft fiction nor the Warhammer 40,000 fiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Colors flashed and reality seemed to flicker in and out of the sensory arrays built into this Mandiblaster, constantly in motion, constantly changing even as he tried to grasp what they looked like. He knew that this was the end. The memory of what happened was imprinted on him as it replayed over and over in his mind's eye; whether this was because of how important it was or because it was the last bit of imagery he had seen that made any kind of sense so his mind was clinging to it, he would never know.

This was the second time he had fought the malefic forces of Chaos. The Farseers had foreseen what the Mon'keigh cultists were attempting to do on that planet they so ignorantly called a "paradise world". The summoning of a Greater Daemon of She Who Thirsts was an event that his Craftworld, Craftworld Luna'qual, would never allow. While other Eldar feared and avoided The Prince of Pleasure at all costs it was we the Eldar of Luna'qual who sought her out at every opportunity. Such was our blessing of Khaine; we would wage war on Chaos just as it waged war on everything else. So the Counsel sent us, The Shrine of the Hissing Claw, me and nineteen of my brothers and sisters to the mon'keigh world to save them from a fate they would never know of if they succeeded in their mission.

We succeeded just as we knew we would. We slipped into their city without a soul aware of our presence there and the foul cultists were exactly where the Farseers told us they would be. In the dark underground of that Mon'keigh's mansion we found nothing but taint and left nothing but death and carnage. The only sounds that could be heard as we did our work was the soft hiss from our blades as they split flesh and chewed bone just as they had been crafted and blessed by Khaine to do. When we reached the main chamber in which the ritual was taking place we struck like lightning.

The cultists, about thirty of them chanting in the foul tongue of Chaos, were in a circle around a massive congregation of bound captives who openly sobbed and pleaded for their lives as the rights continued. They were all cut down in a wave of blood and grace that only the chosen of Khaine could enact, the captives would die just as the cultists would, no survivors, no mercy.

It was he who saw the leader of the cultist band and made it two him first. His chainsword screeched in preparation for the filthy creatures death but as he jumped over the podium in front of the Mon'keigh and his Shuriken Pistol flayed the pathetic hunchbacked man to his left there was a blinding light and he found himself spinning through what he knew was the warp. This is the end. He was to be devoured by The Great Enemy.

Oh how he wanted to fight, the burning desire to strike out at everything around him gripped him and would not let go even when his body would not respond to his minds commands. What he would give for another chance to fight in Khaine's name.

"Khaine grant me my right!"

* * *

His head felt like it was going to burst as he regained consciousness, the psychic link with this Mandiblaster reestablishing itself quickly and flooding his perception with restored senses. This time they were constant.

The air smelled foul like garbage that was left in the bio-dome for too long mixed with the ever so familiar smell of decaying flesh. He could feel damp soil beneath him as he lay prone his mind quickly trying to re-situate itself with reality and finally after what couldn't have been more than a single second but felt like an eternity he opened his eyes.

The sky was dark above him but held light at it's edges as if it was right before a sun was going to rise. It reminded him of the Twilight Dome back in Luna'qual. He rolled upwards into a sitting position and realized for the first time that he was still gripping his weapons in each hand. A smile broke on his face with the comforting knowledge that he still had his tools. He did not recognize his location and something in his gut told him this was not the "paradise world" that he was on before but he thanked Khaine for granting his wish.

He would find purpose and comfort in war just as all Aspect Warriors of Khaine did. If he was on this planet then their had to be a reason for it and the only reason Khaine sends his warriors is to wage war.

Standing up he tested his chainsword and it gave him a comforting hiss in reply as its blades rotated along the shaft. Now having a better view of his surroundings it became very clear that he was in a forest, or what was once a forest at least, for now all of the tries lay dead and barren and the ground itself seemed to be just as dead. It held all of the signs of Nurgle's taint and he was eternally grateful to the Priest of Isha that had given him her blessings before they left into the Webway.

Off in the distance he saw a shape moving slowly through the forest but because of this strange haze that permeated everything he couldn't make anything of it beyond the fact that it had an Eldarian shape... well it was too large to be considered Eldarian in shape, perhaps more humanish. He crouched down and began moving toward the creature in a way perfected by a century of training, not a single sound was made as he moved and even the air around him seemed to meld to his existence.

As he neared the creature it's features became ever so present. It was definitely human in shape and look but it was missing the entire section where his entrails should have been held only the spine connecting the upper and lower halves of the creature. It appeared to have been human once but it had empty eye-sockets and its hands had been sharpened into claws that still seemed to have old dried blood caked onto them. It was a creature of Nurgle just as surly as he was an Eldar.

He pounced on the creature with his chainsword hissing for blood but was distinctly let down for when it bit into the creatures face sawing through its skull and grey matter as if it were as thin as paper their was no blood. The creature simply sagged and fell at the loss of it's head the attack happening so quickly it did not even have the time to turn and face its destroyer but as he stood above the creatures now un-moving body a howl filled the air and the hunger of the screaming creatures could almost be felt.

* * *

They came out of the haze from all directions surrounding the man clad in outlandish green armor. The trap had been meant for her and she did not intend to spring it but when this new entity leaped out of no where and decapitated the ghoul she wasn't sure how to respond. He had dispatched his intended target with extreme ease but now he was up against twelve of them and he was surrounded.

The Eldar warrior was not fazed by the arrival of these creatures. To be completely honest with himself he was glad that they had arrived: he had a target. He simply took up a stance, _Heron Dancing in the Wind_, and waited for the creatures to make the first move.

Four of the Ghouls jumped at him at once while the others simply charged directly at him intending to maul their target in a pile of claw and teeth but he had other plans. He spun around quickly to face the two Ghouls charging him from behind and shot towards them in a quick dash, his Shuriken Pistol screaming to life as he dashed and the fine blue shards cut the through the spine connecting the top and bottom of one of the creatures causing the torso to fall backwards as the legs continued for a single stride before dropping to the ground themselves. The other Ghoul attempted a horizontal slash at the Eldar warrior but the agile target simply deflected the blow mid-stride and in doing so dissected the creatures arm at the elbow before reversing the angle of the weapon and splitting the creature from cap to groin. Now the remaining Ghouls had reached where he had been standing moments before and it seemed to take them a moment to realize he was no longer there. They looked at what they thought was to be their meal with a hollow gaze as the warrior charged them his chainsword hissing with glee and his pistol shining blue.

The Blood Elf Ranger known as Lilatha watched in awe from her position hidden behind the tree as the strange warrior took on the horde of Ghouls. His hand shot a torrent of blue that cut down everything it touched, his sword hissed as it cut through its targets with extreme ease, and lightning shot from his head frying where ever the warriors eyes went. It was a sight to behold and the twin daggers at her sides seemed incredibly feeble when she instinctively gripped them.

The Striking Scorpion cut down what he thought was the last of the Ghouls with a final diagonal cut through its torso and heaved a sigh. It wasn't that much of a fight. Then he heard a gurgling growl come from his left and looked down to see the torso of the Ghoul he had split with his pistol at the beginning of the engagement crawling toward him. He simply strode over and slammed his boot down on the creatures skull resulting in the sick pop of crushing bone an a torrent of yellow ichor to splatter up across his chest piece and onto his helmet covering his left eye socket with the substance.

The man gave a murmur of annoyance then holstered his Shuriken Pistol and used his left hand to remove the helmet from his head. The sound of venting air could be heard as the pressure release along his collar let go of the head protection. The removal of his helmet revealed his raven black hair that was currently tied up into a bun and the white-yellowish skin that was most common among the Craftworld Eldar. He quickly set about cleaning off his helmet.

Lilatha gasped when the warrior removed his strange helm and revealed his face. Not only did he possess elven ears, if short, but he was astonishingly beautiful. She was lucky that her gasp was covered up by the pressure release of the mans armor. Despite the short ears he looked very much like a Blood Elf.

She stepped out from her hiding position behind the tree and into the clearing so that the man could see her. He stopped cleaning his helmet and looked up at her his eyes narrowing when he could fully see her features and the blades on his chainsword began to hiss.


	2. Starting Point

I do not own the Warcraft fiction nor the Warhammer 40,000 fiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Lilatha froze when she heard the low rumble of the strange elf's sword start up again. She knew all too well what the soft hissing meant. It would mean her death if she couldn't convince him that she did not intend any harm, but then she wasn't sure if he even cared what she intended.

The Eldar warrior knew that he would not need his helmet on to dispatch this women so he did not make an attempt to re-equip it instead letting it rest in the palm of his left hand while his weapon hissed in his right. He still wore Khaine's war-mask over his mind and felt the steady comfort that came with not having to feel emotions such as pity or mercy which he was sure would be gripping him now as he summed up his new target.

She wore a simple outfit of leather that was stained a purple and gold color and had her long brunette hair pulled up into a single ponytail. A layer of grime covered the girl from top to bottom and it was plainly obvious that she had been out in this cursed forest for quite some time. Despite her grubbiness she did not appear to be a creature of Nurgle like the things he had just finished dispatching. That's when he noticed her ears; they were like Eldar ears only elongated.

His inner curiosity kicked in and he wanted to get a closer look at the girl's features and compare them to Eldarian biology. There were not any xeno's species that he knew of that resembled Eldar with such preciseness as the girl standing before him, the closest species he could think of being mankind which was still a far shot off when you examined the finer details of biology and even more so in terms of mental capacity.

He took a step toward her without fully thinking of the action and that was all it took.

The female elf shot her hands up in a desperate attempt to show peace when she saw the outlandish warrior start towards her but quickly realized how wrong of a choice that was. The Eldar's battle reflexes kicked in at her quick movement and he suddenly found himself beside her with the rotating blades of his sword only a few centimeters away from her neck. The psychic link with his weapon was the only thing that saved her life that day for the blade and his armor would not allow him to kill someone who he did not fully recognize as an enemy even when his muscles and Khaine's burning rage would have destroyed her.

It was that same mental link that let Eldar work in groups even when they were overtaken with Khaine's wrath and let them spar with real weapons knowing they would not kill their partner. Wraithbone is a powerful thing indeed.

"I mean no ill-intent," Lilatha said quietly after she swallowed the lump that had caught in her throat "I simply wanted to praise you on your astounding victory".

The Eldar warrior blinked wide eyed at the girl when she spoke. Did she just speak Eldrich? It had an accent to it and the words seemed to be changed slightly but it definitely sounded like Eldrich.

"Speak again" the warrior intoned, his voice seeming deep and rather detached but that was normal for someone using Khaine's war-mask.

Lilatha fumbled for what to say, he spoke Thalassian well enough even if he did have a strange accent but that was to be expected from an outsider, but the rotating blades were still only a flick away from decapitating her. "I... umm... greetings"

The Eldar warrior moved his weapon away from her neck but the chain continued rotating at his side. You could visibly see Lilatha release the massive amount of tension that had built in her body.

"How did you learn to speak Eldrich?" the Striking Scorpion asked his eyes glaring into her's so that he would know if she lied or not. It was quite possible he was still trapped in the warp and she was some Daemon trying to trick him and simply learned the language using his own mind. He didn't feel any psychic intrusions, but you never know with Daemons.

"_El-dri-ch_?" Lilatha rolled the word through her mouth trying it out for the first time. The way he said the word made it sound very complex despite being so short, as if there was some sort of hidden vowel or undertone. "I've never heard the word. I am however currently speaking Thalassian just as you are".

"Thalassian?" he had never heard her word for the language either but he also knew that arguing over something as trivial as the name was currently pointless. The important thing is that she could understand what he is saying and he needs an ally. "What is your name girl? Birthplace and your..." he looked her up and down "race as well".

'_Is this guy for real?'_ Lilatha thought to herself _'how could anyone not know of the Sin'Dorei?' _she answered his question regardless. "Lilatha Azorius, Ranger in the Farstrider Order of Silvermoon. I was born in Silvermoon which is the capital of the Sin'Dorei race to which I also belong. What is your name if I may ask?"

The Eldar paused for a moment before answering the girls question "Ethilanweil De'verhigh, Striking Scorpion of the Hissing Claw Shrine, from Craftworld Luna'qual of the ancient race known as the Eldar".

"Quite a mouthful your name"

"You only say it fully during formal introductions. The second and third syllable are silent when speaking normally"

"So it's just Ethweil?"

"Correct"

"So Ethweil if you've never heard of the Sin'Dorei what are you doing here in the middle of the Ghostlands?"

"It's either a case of really good or bad luck. Yet to decide which".

"You mean you don't know how you got here?"

"I have an idea of _how_ I got here but I don't know where _here_ is exactly".

The Elven Ranger thought for a moment before opening her mouth to speak but her voice was drowned out by a chorus of blood chilling howls coming from somewhere to the south. It was much like the ones the Ghouls from before had made but their were more and their was a deeper tone to it. Abominations where coming. "We should get moving" she said after the noise died down.

The Eldar re-equip his helmet; "I have no fear of Nurgle's daemons".

"Daemons?" Lilatha said with a confused tone but disregarded the naming mistake for the undead or who this 'Nurgle' fellow was knowing that they needed to get moving. "I have no doubt of that but if we let them catch us now we will be hounded all the way back to Tranquillien".

The helmeted warrior turned his head back to her and the faceless green mask made his gaze rather sophisticating. "Tranquillien?"

"It's our forward base here in the Ghostlands," she explained in a rushed voice "I have to make a report and we can figure out your situation".

Their was an awkward silence that to Lilatha seemed to last forever and in her paranoia she could have sworn she saw the looming shape of an Abomination in the haze to the south. "Lead the way" Ethweil stated and fell into pace as Lilatha began their trek northeast.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it was such a long wait for such a short chapter I have quarterly finals at school, work, and general things such as video games and anime to keep me busy but the pace should pick up and the chapter will get longer.

Ethweil has quite a journey ahead of him and I look forward to telling it. Dropping off an Eldar warrior in Azeroth opens up a lot of possiblities so if anyone has ideas feel free to message me with them.


End file.
